


In the darkness

by magureatari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Black Lestrange - Freeform, Crack, Inspired by Music, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magureatari/pseuds/magureatari
Summary: Tom discovers a new passion.





	In the darkness

Tom sits by the fireplace in Malfoy manor. The black armchair almost swallows him, the darkness of the library is a dear friend. His long robe melts in it like into a hug, the only pale spots in it are his hands carefully guiding his wand through the warm air. He has a small transparent box floating in front of him, just two inches by one and a half, lightly wobbling to the steady movement of his wand.

He acquired it after the last raid, well, it was acquired _for him_ , as he followed the events through the eyes of his loyal Nagini. It was in a muggle house the Death Eaters broke in, where he first heard it, _Nagini_ heard it. He later ordered Bella to fetch it for him, knowing that she would not dare to doubt him or ask any questions. To go back to the village was dangerous, the aurors still lurking all over the place... another point for Bellatrix. Now he is in the library of his friend Lucius, ha, some friend he must be, as Lord Voldemort had to lock himself away to investigate the odd box Bellatrix brought him this afternoon.

He sighed. How peculiar for a muggle science to store auditory signals in such a form. A long ribbon of dark brown colour covered with a rusty layer of powder, only slightly differing in… _field_. He delicately winds the ribbon with his wand, trying to transfer the change of … _field_ … into at least something acoustic.

The Malfoy library cringes from a deep jarring sound. Tom almost loses his wand as the gruesome discord saws at his bones. The long fingers fumble as he adjusts the vibration amplitude and the winding velocity of the ribbon. Some more trial and error and the muggle bards are delighting the Malfoy manor with decelerated voices:

“PUT IT IN THE SOUL OF EVERYONE”

Lord Voldemort regulates the tempo once more and blinks slowly and contently. He positively was made for loving those KISS bards. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that the particular song "God made Rock'n'Roll to you" was covered by KISS in 1991, but consider this my author's liberty and see these events pre-hp.


End file.
